Cast Away Remnant Island
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Jaune Arc was on a cruise ship with his family when a big storm hits and made him go overboard and washed up on a mysterious island that is only inhibited by females for 400 years. Now Jaune must help the islanders learn about the outside world and he'll learn to get settled because the island is curse to those who enter the island can NEVER leave. JaunexMassive Harem. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Remnant Island!**

"So, what do you think, Yang. Is this for real?" A young girl asked her big sister.

The girl is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a casual dress-like red shirt with a skirt that's hold by a black belt with a silver-rose buckle, black boots with red color at the bottom. She also has a cape on her back with a hood. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"I'm not sure Ruby, it's the first time I'm seeing this in my life… and this one actually looks cute." Yang smirked.

Yang is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a yellow sleeves shirt with a black flaming-like hearts on the left breast, matching long baggy-looking pants, toeless black socks, and long fingerless gloves that goes near the elbow. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"Yang, we should try to make sure that this doesn't lead big trouble to our island, though I do agree with you on the cute part." Another girl said.

The girl a tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls on the island, has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. Her clothing seems to look like normal clothing with some armor: gold-brown armored chest plate, brown jeans and matching high-heels, two gloveless gauntlets on her arms and armored legs, long red skirt that goes down to her knees. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"We're not going to hurt him, are we Pyrrha?" Ruby asked worry.

"No, Ruby, we're just probably just gonna take this one to the village leader. She'll probably know what to do." Pyrrha said.

"But man, I think the whole island is gonna freak out when they see a young male washed up here." Yang declared.

The things the three girls are talking right next to their feet is something that has never happened on their island for hundreds of years, until today that a strange young person washes on the beach unconscious but doesn't appeared to have any injuries to sort. That person is a male, young probably around the girls' age.

He is a tall teenage boy with fair skin. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with a detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

A dog next to Ruby is barking into the blonde boy's ears seeing if he could wake him up.

"Zwei, are you trying to wake the man up?" Ruby asked petting her dog.

Zwei Zwei is a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. Like some Pembroke Welsh Corgis, he has a bobbed tail. He wears a red collar with a gold pendant bearing a vertical black bone and two black dots on either side.

Zwei jump onto the boy's chest and start licking his face since the loud barking didn't work.

"Zwei, be careful we don't know if this male is dangerous to animals." Pyrrha worried for the dog.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, Pyrrha. If this guy really hates animals, then he wouldn't be wearing the bunny t-shirt." Yang pointed out.

"Which by the way is SUPER cute!" Ruby added joyfully.

The heard groaning, looking down to see the young male is starting to wake up from Zwei's licking and slowly getting up, and opening his eyes revealing them to be dark-blue eyes, while feeling a painfully headache, but it's not serious so it'll go away.

"Hey, are you okay, mister?" Ruby asked kneeling next to him.

"Uh… yeah, I think I'm fine though I feel all wet." The young man exclaimed.

"That kinda happens when you've been washed up to the beach." Yang chuckled.

"Huh?" The young blonde confused.

"Forgive Yang, her jokes are not that great." Ruby said earning a glare from Yang.

"Anyway, do you have a name? I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself.

"Name's Yang Xiao Long Branwen, her older sister." Yang said.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, can you remember what happened to you?" Pyrrha asked curious.

"Well, my name is Jaune Arc, and the last thing I remember was… enjoying some fun time on a cruise ship with my family then there was a storm at night." Jaune began recalling the event that happened last night.

 **(Flashback)**

 _The cruise ship is sailing through the rough waving sea as the wind blows strong and thunder was roaring loud as it was also raining very hard. Everyone has been ordered to receive back to their cabins for safety as the captain and the crew are doing their best to keep the ship under control, except not everyone went back to their rooms._

"One of my younger sisters was out playing with some girls and hasn't come back yet, I decided to go find her before things got worse." Jaune said.

 _Jaune struggles to keep his footing with how slippery the floor is getting from the wet rain and fighting against the wind, but that wouldn't stop him because his little sister was out there, and he promised that he was gonna find her and bring her back safe. Because when an Arc makes a promise, they'll keep it until the bitter end. He kept looking as the storm was getting harder until he spotted his younger sister as the smoothie bar._

"My sister and her friends were taking shelter at the smoothie bar, but it wouldn't be safe for long as the sign above the bar was loosen and could at any second. I had to think fast."

 _Jaune charge at the bar with all his strength not letting the wind get the best of him, reaching for the bar and reach out his sister to grabbed hold of him. The younger sister got pulled and wrap her arms around his neck and grabbed the other two little girls keeping them safe in his arms as he makes his way back to his family's cabin as they quickly grab them thanking the gods for their safety._

"I may have saved the girls, but I couldn't save myself from what happened next."

 _Jaune smiles glad to see everyone is safe and his dad place a hand on his shoulder and look at his son with a proud smile on his face, then Jaune's eyes widen when he looks to his right seeing one of the emergency boats got lose and is flying to them by the strong wind. Jaune quickly pushes his dad back inside and took the hit from the boat knocking him off his feet and over the safety fence of the boat, falling into the water. Jaune struggles to keep himself head above water but the waves are making things difficult for him as sees the cruise ship leaving without him and a big wave splash onto him and everything went blank._

 **(Flashback End)**

"And the next thing I know, I ended up on this beach and with you girls apparently." Jaune finished explaining his story.

"Wow, you were very brave helping those little kids in that storm." Ruby commented.

"Yes, you certainly have a strong heart caring for others." Pyrrha added with a kind smile.

"Thanks." Jaune chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Jaune reach into his pocket pulling out a small, flat-looking metal and pulls the two sides apart deploy a screen with a picture of himself on the left and the signal symbol on the top right with a red X in front of it meaning he has no signal to even try calling 911 or any rescue.

"Great, no signal." Jaune sighed, closing his device.

"Whoa, what is that? You just opened it and shows that hologram screen, it's amazing!" Ruby amazed overly dramatic, weirding out Jaune a bit.

"Huh, it's called a Scroll, it's like a cellphone only more advance." Jaune answered, and Ruby snatch the Scroll away into her hands.

"Oh wow, so this how the outside world has been developing their technologies so far, way more than any of the techs we tried to make!" Ruby impressed, opening and closing the Scroll repeatedly.

"Is she always like this?" Jaune asked the other girls.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Ruby can be pretty obsessed when it comes to tech like machines and making weapons, but she's also pretty smart in her own way." Yang explained.

"Yeah, I guess that's-wait, she makes weapons?" Jaune asked shock.

"I'll explain that later, I think we should get you clean up and into dryer clothes too." Yang pointed out consider Jaune was in the sea for some time until now and could use a shower.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Jaune agreed, getting up on his feet though his legs does feel a little weak, but strong enough to walk.

"Please don't push yourself too hard, let me know if you need any help." Pyrrha offered.

"Thanks, you're really nice." Jaune smiled, Pyrrha blushes a bit from the boy's words.

"Hey Ruby, can I have my Scroll back?" Jaune asked the red-hooded girl as she tries to see what else it can do. She snaps out of her excitement when she heard Jaune.

"Oh right, here." Ruby handed the Scroll back to Jaune.

Yang smiles thinking that having him here may bring some big changes to the island, then she heard a soft flipping sound of wings above them and look up to see a raven bird flying above them in a circle. She recognizes the bird as she let out a sigh.

"Great, my mom is here." Yang said, getting the other's attention.

"Really, how'd you know?" Jaune asked.

"Just… watch." Yang pointed up.

Jaune lean his head back to see a bird flying in the sky and lowering itself to the group, confused of this because Yang mentioned about her mom being here and pointing at the bird which didn't make any sense. It's not liked the bird itself is Yang's mom.

But Jaune was in for a big surprise when the bird was near the ground grew bigger and literally transformed into a full-grown woman landing on her feet near the girls and Jaune who gasps and fell on his butt of the shock.

"I would've made myself known sooner, but I was curious to see how you girls would interact with the boy." The woman said.

The woman looks very similar to Yang; they share the same facial shape. However, her hair is jet black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter and slight age lines are under her eyes. Her eye colors are red, and hair is tied by a red bandanna and loosely done up in a ponytail with the ends resembling curved black feathers. A cowlick can be seen protruding from the top of her head, similar to that of Yang's hair. She wears a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, fingerless gloves, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings. Under her leggings, she wears black boots that have red high heels and soles. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Thought you were guarding the gate, mom." Yang said.

"I decided to do a little patrolling around here when I notices you three were here and seem to be welcoming our new… guest." Yang's mom said, looking down at Jaune.

"Wait, that's mom? The bird that just turned into… a delinquent woman is your mom?" Jaune asked Yang, freaking out of what he just seen.

"First time seeing me and that's the first thing that comes out of your mind?" Yang's mom sighed in annoyance.

"Well, you do look the part, bet that roughens up your feathers?" Yang joked, everyone groans. Except for Jaune as he giggles a little from the joke.

"I swear, if your jokes are going to be the death of me." Yang's mom winced.

"You just can't handle the funny!" Yang stated, then look at Jaune. "Jaune, this is my mom."

"Raven Branwen, it surprises to see a male here since there hasn't been any males on this island for 400 years." Raven said, looking closely at Jaune.

"Wait, what?" Jaune confused of what she meant before getting himself back up.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked.

"Is just as I said, not a single male has set foot on this island for 400 years… until today." Raven rephrased, looking at Jaune with a little sinister look in her eyes.

"So, you're saying that this island is an all-female island and I'm the first male here?" Jaune asked, freaking out more as his eyes widen.

"The first male, but there's nothing to worry about, it's not like we're gonna eat you or anything." Ruby reassured. That wasn't helping at all.

"Well, let's bring him back to the village I came here to tell Ruby that Summer needs her back at the shop anyway." Raven informed before walking away.

"Come on, Jaune, don't get into the 'sandy' mood on the beach." Yang punned, everyone groans and Jaune just laughs a little.

"That actually cheered me up a bit." Jaune said.

"Yes, finally! Someone who laughs at my jokes!" Yang cheered running pass her mom as she rolls her eyes.

"Something tells me my life is about to change forever." Jaune stated.

"Don't worry Jaune, we'll help you get through this." Pyrrha promised.

"Yeah, is not like this could get any worse." Ruby said.

"Except being suck on this island forever." Raven shouted.

"Thanks girls, I… wait, what?" Jaune asked gasps.

"Welcome to Remnant Island!" Ruby welcomed the shocked blonde boy.

* * *

 **KO a new story has been created and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is a little crossover of Nagasarete Airantō and RWBY with all the female RWBY characters as the main cast and our favorite blonde knight being at the certain, but I will warn you that I DO NOT do gender bender because it's not my thing and it's weird to me. Now Jaune will have survive living his life on the island full of women that are more than meets the eyes and will discover more about the island.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What? Never Leaving the Curse Island?!**

"H-Hold on, what do you mean I'm gonna be stuck on this island forever?" Jaune panicked from the way Raven said earlier about being stuck on Remnant Island.

"I could tell you, but long explanations aren't really my thing and the lectures our elder give us are pretty boring to listen to." Raven said scratching the back of his head.

"Sounds like a delinquent to me." Jaune said, earning a scary glare from Raven as she looks back that spend shivers down his Jaune.

"Anyway, if you want to learn about the island then you can either ask the elder or our leader Salem." Raven mentioned two people.

"You guys have a leader?" Jaune asked.

"Huh, duh, doesn't every country on the outside world have leaders like mayors and stuff?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"Touché." Jaune said, seeing there she's going with.

"Salem is pretty much the big deal of the island; you could say she's a mix of horribly scary and sexy beautiful into one." Yang described of how she views Salem.

"I'm… not sure if that's even possibly to put those two together…" Jaune weirded out as he sweatdrops.

"Well, she's not far off from that. You see, Salem is known for being the most beautiful woman on the whole island with few rivals that could almost match her, but when it comes to fighting, she is like a monster destroying those who would dare to stand against her and leave nothing behind." Pyrrha detailed about the leader which made Jaune feel scared.

"Believe or not, Pyrrha is one of the rivals of beauty giving her in third place." Yang revealed.

"What… really?!" Jaune gasped.

"It's nothing to brag about, I'm actually more into becoming a strong warrior though I do like to keep my appearance clean." Pyrrha said.

"Though you should watch out for the one in second place, she's a really hard girl to impress." Yang warned the blonde boy.

"Okay, I hope I don't end up getting on her bad side." Jaune gulped.

"Don't worry, she's usually more friendly despite her scary appearance, so I'm sure you'll get along with her." Ruby reassured.

Even with the support and cheering from Ruby and Pyrrha, Jaune still feels nervous about that is happening to him right now like literally being dragged through the ocean until he washed up on a beach of an island that is apparently home to a female-only island. There is also the fact that Jaune is now the first male to set foot on this island in 400 years which is weird to him wondering on how the women on this island survived through the 4 centuries without any male to help to give to the next generations.

The thought of being surrounded by only females on the island is also making him extremely nervous upon all this, especially when it comes to his hormone when it comes to meeting cute girls like the ones he is walking with right now. Let's hope he'll be able to control himself, but that's going to be harder than he thinks.

"Hey Raven, I see you're back from your break." A girl called out to Raven.

They look ahead to see a teenage girl about a year older than Yang and Pyrrha standing in front of a red Torii gate. She has fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel. She wears a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, black jeans and matching high-heels, and what appears to be gold-shaped bullets on the strap of her bag. She also wears sunglasses. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hello there, Coco, thank you for taking over while I was away, anything to report?" Raven asked.

"Nothing as usual, which of really booorring for me… Although I did saw Nora running away from a very angry Weiss." Coco answered.

"Nora must've made Weiss mad again." Ruby sighed.

Coco notice Jaune standing between Yang and Pyrrha.

"Who's that? Don't think I've seen her around the island." Coco asked curious.

"That's because HE is not from this island, this boy is from the outside world." Raven revealed which caught Coco off guard.

"Wait, what… this one is really a male?!" Coco asked shock, Raven and the girls nodded in response.

"H-Hello, my name is Jaune Arc and I hope we get along!" Jaune introduced himself nervous and bow.

"Uh, I thought men would be the scary types but you're less scary and more friendly-looking. Cute too." Coco complimented making Jaune blush from being called cute.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Coco Adel, one of the Remnant Fighters." Coco greeted with a smile as she pulls down her dark shades a little.

"(Why is she looking at me like that?)" Jaune thought asked nervous.

"I'm take Jaune to the elder and is Salem there by any chance?" Raven asked.

"The elder is there, but Salem is off on her "Wandering the Island" walk now." Coco informed.

"I swear, that woman just doesn't know when to sit down and take her job more seriously." Raven sighed, knowing how the leader can be at times when she wants to do her own thing.

"That just how Salem is these days." Coco shrugged.

"(So, this Salem woman likes go out on walks. That's kinda relaxing to get your mind off the hard work part.)" Jaune thought.

"Come on, we'll just meet the elder then." Raven gestured the others to follow her.

"Tell her I said hi, and have fun surviving Jaune!" Coco waved goodbye.

"Surviving?" Jaune confused and scared of what she meant.

As Jaune follows the girls and the older woman he looks around as they just entered the village becoming amaze of seeing place up close, some of the buildings are small while others are bigger and there are other women working on the field like farmers in the old fashion way. Everything seem peaceful until Jaune went pale when he saw one of the woman pulling out a very large carrot that's about bigger than a man and she was able to lift it with one arm, then he saw another woman carrying a wheel-cart over her head as she runs to drop them off somewhere.

"Woah! The women here are strong!" Jaune shocked.

"Yep, here we do anything ourselves with just our bare hands even plowing the fields ourselves instead of using horses. We also train hard to become a Remnant Fighter which are one of the strongest fighters on the island, along with Coco you just met, me and Pyrrha are one too." Yang explained proudly.

Most of the women, or perhaps all of the, have stopped working when they saw Raven walking with the three young girls and became shock to see someone new walking besides them wondering who that is and started to notice the person doesn't much of a female like them which made them more curious about this one.

"Hey look, there's mom's workshop!" Ruby pointed at the store and seeing a woman waiting outside talking to a young girl.

This woman is Ruby's mom, almost appeared to be the spitting image of Ruby, having the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and graduating black-into-red hair. She has shoulder length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wears a similar outfit to her daughter's but all-black, and a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath.

The other one is a teenage girl, long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of brown rabbit ears. She wears a long sleeve red-brown shirt and black skinny jeans with a brown heart and few stiches on it. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"(Wait, are those… bunny?)" Jaune thought asked, noticing the long bunny ears on the girl's head.

"There, your camera is all fix up, Velvet, and just try not to take any pictures on a steep cliff next time." Ruby's mom advised.

"I will, thank you, Summer!" Velvet thanked happily.

"Hey, mom!" Ruby called getting the woman's attention.

"Ruby, glad you could come!" Summer hugged her daughter.

"Hold on, you just said this is your mom, yet your sister is Yang with a different mom?" Jaune confused of seeing different moms sharing two daughters.

"I know it may sound weird, but it's true they're both our moms." Yang stated; this only leaves to more questions than answers for Jaune.

"Huh, Ruby honey, who is this?" Summer asked, Velvet is also curious to know as she has her camera ready.

"Oh, mom, Velvet, don't freak out or anything but this here is Jaune Arc. A male from the outside world!" Ruby revealed squealing as Jaune waves at them nervous.

Summer and Velvet just stood there shocked like statues as a wind blows upon them with silent consuming the group for exactly fifteen seconds, and then Summer did something that shock the other even more than Ruby revealing Jaune.

She lash her hand right Jaune under his pants and right between the legs grabbing his little 'friend' in a strong, tight grip causing him to gasps in both surprise and pain while everyone else became shock as well and the younger girls' face started blushing and Velvet taking pictures of the scene.

"OH MY GOD! HE REALLY IS A MALE?!" Summer shouted so loud, that the women in the area heard that and ran to the workshop surrounding the group.

"No way, is this for real!"

"I thought males were a bunch of fairy tales!"

"Oh wow, an actually male in the flesh! I wonder that their muscles are like?"

"He seems a little skinny, though he does have taste in cuteness like that bunny on his shirt!"

"I wonder how the men and women produce children?"

"He could also be a fighter; I would love to see him throw a strong punch."

Jaune was starting to panic as all the women, both young and old, are crowding on him closer and closer they all want to have a closer inspection as his face starts turning red seeing most of them having bigger breasts that their shirts could hardly contain them like Yang's and Pyrrha's wondering in his head why couldn't they wear something so simple to cover themselves. Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha try to move the crowd away to give Jaune a breathing room but haven't succeed while Summer and Raven struggle to get out. Velvet hopes over the crowd taking pictures of everyone including Jaune.

"This is definitely going to be a great scoop!" Velvet excited.

"…Somebody… help me…" Jaune begged the Heavens.

Then his prayer has been answered.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" A loud elder voice shouted getting everyone's attentions to the old woman.

The elder woman has dark skin and long silver hair, which she wears in a single braid down her back. She is of small stature and appears to be hunched over, requiring the use of a walking stick with a skull head. She wears a full-length dress in the traditional Tabasco style, consisting of a dark blue top with full sleeves and skirt comprised of alternating light and dark blue layers. In addition to her dress, she wears thick brown gloves and a heavy blue cloak trimmed at the edges with a pattern of white, hollow triangles on a light blue background. A similar white and blue trim is around the neck of the cloak. The cloak is secured to her shoulders with ornate white pauldrons. She also has goggle-like prosthetic eyes to see.

"Elder Maria!" Everyone surprised to see the elder here and Ruby finally broke out of the crowd to the elder.

"Granny Maria, were you going out for a walk?" Ruby asked.

"Something like that, just stretching these old legs and I heard shout about a male boy here. Show me." Maria demanded in a serious tone.

All the females including Yang, Pyrrha, Raven, Summer, move away from each other to create an opening for the elder showing Jaune standing there, surprise that one old woman could scare them just like that. He chuckles nervous hoping the old woman won't try anything crazy, like hitting him in the batteries with that cane of hers.

"Hmm, you come with me." Maria ordered the boy which he obeyed not wanting to be on this woman's bad side.

"And as for Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Raven, and Summer too. I want hear everything that had just happened." Maria said as she continues walking and they follow her.

 **(Maria's Hut)**

"I see, quite the unexpected." Maria commented as she just heard the story of how Jaune ended up here.

"My god, Summer, I never expected you act like that. You're such a child despite being an adult." Maria scolded as Summer chuckles nervous and Ruby feels embarrass of her mom.

"And I can you wish to know how we women managed to survive this long." Maria said to Jaune.

"Well, huh… I didn't want to be rude saying it out loud." Jaune said.

"And nice fellow as well, to answer your question: 400 years ago, a few decades later after the men have disappeared from the island the women were struggling to stay alive, but it wasn't going so well. Until one day, two women tried to see if they can give birth to a child of their own without men's help, they failed a few times but they wouldn't give up and somehow they managed to bring a healthy baby girl, thus giving hope to all the women on the island. Life has been restored to the island though it felt like there was always a missing piece in our lives like the men, but we still live our happy lives here and because of the island's curse." Maria revealed the tale of the island to Jaune.

"Okay, that's good to know though still confusing a little, and what's this about a curse? Does it have something to do with Raven mentioning being stuck here forever?" Jaune asked.

"Well, no one knows how the curse started nor have there been any success of breaking it." Maria said as she drinks her tea.

"But I think it's best to show you than talking about it." Maria smirked.

 **(Beach)**

"So, huh, what are we doing exactly…" Jaune asked panicking a little because he is strap to a giant slingshot being pulled by Yang and Pyrrha 5o feet into the forest.

"You want to know about the island's curse, then you're about to experience it yourself." Maria excited as she sits on her beach chair.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Ruby worried.

"I'm sure he'll survive… maybe with a broken arm and ribs." Maria predicted the outcome.

"What…?" Now Jaune is becoming more scared of this.

"Let him fly!" Maria yelled and the girls let go launching Jaune flying through the sky.

Jaune screams for his life as he flies forward as his cheeks ripples rapidly from moving through the air so fast as he is now over 6 miles from the island and just enter the 7th mile.

"Here is comes." Maria excited while eating some popcorn.

Once Jaune has reach the 8th mile a giant tornado suddenly appeared trapping him inside spinning around inside of the strong wind for a few seconds until he got thrown out back at the island, his body hits the water a few times like skipping stones until he crashes into the sand.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Ruby asked running to his side with Yang and Pyrrha behind her.

"Did a… tornado just appeared on a clear sky?" Jaune asked with his eyes spin of dizziness.

"Yep, and not just tornados that stops you from leaving the island. If you try to leave by boat, then a whirlpool will appear destroying the boat and washing you back to the beach. That's the Remnant curse for ya." Maria explained as she walks to him.

"So, there's really no way of escaping?" Jaune asked, facing the reality of this situation.

"Yep, try as you might but it's impossible to leave the island. Might as well make yourself comfortable here because this will be your new home." Maria pointed out as she walks back to her hut.

Jaune just sat there hung his head in what looks like defeat, but his eyes are actually fill with determination as he clenches his hand into the sand.

The determination of getting back home, no matter what.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, Jaune got meet the village where Ruby and the others lives and nearly got squished by the crowd of lovely ladies until the elder of the village Maria came to see the young male boy herself and explained things about the island's history including about the curse. Which she gratefully showed him by launching him from a giant slingshot! Hahaha, that was funny! Anyway, now Jaune will have to figure a way to break this curse while calling the island his home now as he'll also get to meet more of the islanders.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning More about the Island of Women**

The sun shines through the open window and hitting on a sleeping Jaune who is staying at his own house that is on the edge of the forest where the village is nearby and is close to a little cliff above the beach where he met the girls yesterday, he groans from the sunlight hitting his face and wish the light would go away though he knew that he has to get up as it's morning.

Jaune sat up and stretch out his arms letting out a big yawn, he looks around seeing the inside of his new home with the only clothes he had with when he first came to Remnant Island.

"Well, better get started on the day, whatever I'm gonna do exactly." Jaune said wondering if he can ask Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha if there's anything to do.

He stands up with the bedsheet falling off revealing that he is only in his boxers since he didn't have his pajamas, but he is also grateful that he didn't bring his full-body bunny suite pajama which would have been embarrassing as he wore it until he was 13. Then he heard barking from outside and Zwei the dog came in greeting the boy.

"Morning Zwei, does that mean Ruby is here?" Jaune asked, Zwei bark happily.

"Jaune, are you wake?" Ruby called out from outside.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Jaune responded.

"It's okay, we're coming in." Ruby said making Jaune almost trip.

"W-Wait, I'm not wearing my clothes yet!" Jaune begged her not to come in, but it was too late, and Ruby has enter the room.

"Hey Jaune, just came by to see how you slept on your first night in Remnant Island and" Ruby stopped her sentence as she looks at Jaune's bare chest seeing it to be well-tone enough and his arms are looking strong to, the stare causes her cheeks to turn red.

"Huh, Ruby… could you please not stare at me like that?" Jaune begged with his face turning red of embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry, I was just seeing how slept last night." Ruby said nervous as she turns around.

"(What's going, I never had this feeling before. I've seen my sister and my friends naked sometime whenever we go to the bathing house together, but this feels different with Jaune.)" Ruby thought trying to figure this out.

"F-Fine, I saw the stars last night before going to sleep which was beautiful." Jaune answered as he quickly put on his clothes.

"Yeah, the stars are very pretty at night like a giant river of light. I bet you don't get any sight like that." Ruby said.

"Kind of, stars can be hard to fine these days when living in a big city though me and my family lived on the countryside where we can see a few more stars." Jaune explained as he finished putting on his clothes.

"Hey Ruby, what's taking so long? You better not hog him for yourself!" Yang called out.

"I'm not, he's just getting ready." Ruby responded.

"Which I am done, now let's go see what the island has in store for me." Jaune said a little excited.

Jaune and Ruby exit the little house with Zwei running out ahead of them as they see Yang and Pyrrha waiting for them with three other girls that Jaune haven't met yet until now, one of them has a firm look on her face saying "She doesn't trust him" which Jaune can understand since he's an outsider of the island.

"Morning Yang, Pyrrha, are these your friends?" Jaune asked curious about the three new girls.

"I hope you don't mind, they wanted to meet you since your big reveal yesterday." Ruby explained.

"Careful Ruby, this "Man" could be planning to hurt you." The serious-looking girl said pulling Ruby away from Jaune.

She is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara and bangs. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a white dress-like clothe with a black snowflake symbol and snow-blue color on the edge of the skirt, and white high-heels. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Weiss, I told you that me, Yang, and Pyrrha were with him the whole since yesterday and he never didn't anything to hurt us. Plus, Zwei likes him so that must mean he's good." Ruby explained to her stubborn friend with Zwei barking of agreement.

"Maybe so, but men on the outside world have done more harm to each other and he may not be so different." Weiss stated.

"We should at least give him a chance, Ruby has always have good judgement on things like this and he is going to on Remnant for a long time with the curse." Another girl pointed out.

She has a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. She also has black cat-ears. She wears a full black clothing that resembles something like in one of those Chinese or Japanese martial art movies, a ninja to be exact. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Yeah, what Blake said. Give Jaune a chance." Yang added.

"Though I admit, seeing something that has never been seen on the island in 400 years is kinda scary yet curious at the same time." Blake said.

Jaune suddenly got approached by the third who just appeared right in front of his face causing him to jump in surprise as the girl look at him closely.

"Uh… hi?" Jaune greeted nervous.

"I heard that men are supposed to be strong too, though you don't look much." The girl commented.

The girl a young woman with fair skin, shoulder-length orange hair and turquoise eyes. She also has pink eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She wears a pink shirt with a hole in the middle above-between her breasts as it is shaped as a heart with a diamond cut through, fingerless matching gloves and pants with few white stripes, and pink shoes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Well, not everyone is born equally and I'm sure with you meeting a male for the first time is weird for you." Jaune said.

"And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall!" The girl stated before realizing that she hasn't given him her name. "Oh yeah, I'm Nora Valkyrie!"

"Hi, I'm Jaune Arc. So, Ruby, got any plans for me today?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I came by to show you the rest of the village and show you the things we do." Ruby revealed.

"I'm still against the idea of showing this "Man" around our sacred island like it's no big deal." Weiss glared at Jaune making him put up a nervous smile.

"Sorry Weiss, but everyone else seem to agree with the idea making you outnumbered." Pyrrha pointed out like they put it to a vote and Weiss lost.

"Fine, but you better behave." Weiss pointed her finger at him fiercely.

"I promise, as an Arc, I never got back on my word." Jaune said swearing in his family name. Weiss seem to at least believe Jaune's word on behaving himself though she is still going to keep an eye on him.

They group started making their way back to the village after greeting Raven and Coco at the gate, showing him around like the farming field he saw yesterday and telling him that the island has a special soiled that allows the fruits and vegetables to grow a little bigger than normal ones.

"Wow, this kind of food growing could help a little with world hunger." Jaune pointed out.

"Yes, we have thought about that if we can ever find a way to lift the curse." Pyrrha mentioned.

"Hey Jaune, do you think still have your scroll?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, in my pocket, why?" Jaune asked back.

"That made me realize how much advance the outside world has made, I did mentioned we tried make our own, but your scroll has really open my eyes." Ruby explained.

"Well, I'm not sure if it'll help you without any single to the satellites." Jaune sighed.

"Satellites?" Weiss confused.

"They're big electrically machine that they sent in space to spare electric single to TVs and the scolls with internet access and other electric stuff all over the world." Jaune explained, this cause the girls to gasp of shock.

"FOR REALLL?!" Ruby shouted exciting hurting their ears a little and Zwei winced from the shouting as he covers his ears.

"Sheesh, Ruby, why don't you scream louder so the whole island can hear you." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Sorry about Ruby's… outburst, she's just really into machines and gadgets, mostly involving weapons making." Yang apologized.

"Don't worry, her liking tech actually reminds me of one of my older sisters who really likes to make gadgets and stuff." Jaune said, remembering his older sister making things in the basement and always kept trying until the things she makes work right.

"Come on, I'll give you a look at the inside of the Rose Workshop of Tech and Other Stuff!" Ruby excited to show Jaune the shop she took to him yesterday, but never got inside because they got moped by the crowd.

"Cool, there's actually something that I have been curious about." Jaune mentioned.

"You want to know how we women pleasure ourselves?" Yang asked smirking.

"Yang?!' Blake snapped of embarrassment.

"Relax, I was just teasing, and his reaction is priceless." Yang chuckled seeing Jaune's face turning red like a tomato.

"I… I, huh, was actually talking about the cat-ears Blake has and there was also that Velvet girl with the bunny-ears. Are they real?" Jaune asked, trying to calm himself and clear his head from the pervert question Yang place in his head.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that, I have notice that you've been staring at my ears a few times." Blake said raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to offend you or anything." Jaune said which made Blake giggle a bit.

"It's okay, and to answer your question: I and some of the other islanders are known as Faunus." Blake revealed.

"Faunus, that's an interesting way to call yourself with cat-ears." Jaune commented.

"Actually, not all Faunus have cat-ears like me, each Faunus have a different single animal trait. Like my cat-ears, that girl over there has lizard scales." Blake pointed at one girl carrying a bag with green lizard scales on her arms.

"That girl has goat horns." Blake pointed at another Faunus girl sitting on the edge of the roof.

"There are even Faunus with tails or wings." Blake pointed at two more Faunus walking together, one has dog tail and the other has bird wings.

"Whoa, now that's amazing!" Jaune amazed of seeing the girls with animal traits like they're the wild girls from fantasies.

Blake blushes from Jaune's reaction about the Faunus, she thought that he would find the people with animal parts being freaks and afraid that he would reject her and the Faunus, but the way he smiled and saying how amazing the Faunus are made her feel really happy and hope to meet other men who are like that in the outside world.

"Is there anything else that you Faunus can do?" Jaune asked curious.

"Well, all Faunus do have night vision." Blake answered.

"No way!" Jaune gasped.

"Trust me, you better hope that you don't challenge Blake in a game of Hide and Seek at night." Yang bragged putting her arm around Blake's neck making her blush a bit.

"Anyway, now can get to"

"LOOK OUT?!" A girl yelled interrupting Ruby.

Before anyone could react, Jaune suddenly knocked down by a girl running into him as while she was wearing rollerblades on her feet.

"Why…?" Jaune groaned.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I was-hey wait, you're the male boy I heard about that appeared on the island yesterday!" The girl excited to final meet him in person. Jaune wanted to respond, but the moment he moves his head up, he saw a perfect view of big cleavage making him silent.

"Neon! Would you please get off of him?" Blake asked her friend.

"Oops, sorry." The girl now named Neon smiled nervous and quickly got herself off Jaune.

Getting a clear view of Neon's appearance. She a young girl with a light complexion. She has green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in four pigtails with light blue streaks in her bangs. She is also a cat Faunus like Blake, but she has the tail covered with pink fur that becomes lighter toward the tip. She wears a light blue cropped tank top over a dark purple bra, a pink skirt that is halfway to her kneecaps, and shoes with light blue and pink color mix. She also has a white cat bell collar around her neck and a tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Jaune, can you get up?" Ruby asked a little worry.

"Huh, oh yeah, I can." Jaune said after snapping out of the cleavage thought in his head and getting up with a little help from Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Sorry about that, I was practicing my new skating trick but I kinda missed a beat on the finale and knocked you down." Neon apologized.

"It's okay, we all get too caught up in the things we love to do." Jaune said understanding this.

"Wow, you're way cooler than I thought. My full name is Neon Katt, pleasure to meet you!" Neon smiled as she holds out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jaune said shaking hands with Neon.

"So, how are you enjoying the island?" Neon asked.

"So far, it's great; I got to learn about how the women live their lives here and about the Faunus, and we were just about to Ruby's mom's workshop before you crashed into me." Jaune answered.

"Mind if I tag along with you guys to the workshop, I think the trick I was doing might've broken one of my wheels off." Neon mentioned as she looks at her skates, seeing one wheel missing from the right skate.

"That's fine, but after that we'll be taking him on a little Nature walk through the woods." Yang mentioned.

"Cool! Wait, are you guys gonna go to the other villages?" Neon asked.

"Other villages?" Jaune wondered about that.

"We'll explain about that later, but I hope you're prepared because the forests on this island are not like the ones back at your home." Weiss warned.

"I did camping with my family every year for vacation, one of my younger sisters is really big on nature and helped me learned on a lot of things." Jaune explained.

"How many sisters did you say you have again?" Yang asked.

"Seven, I think my parents really wanted a big family." Jaune answered.

"Two parents with eight kids is a big family? We should see Velvet's family." Yang chuckled.

"Come on, come on, I really want to show Jaune the workshop!" Ruby started dragging Jaune as she begins to be impatient.

"Whoa, guess we're going now!" Jaune said. The group along with Neon decided to head for the Ross Workshop of Tech and Other Stuff.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune's first day of being on Remnant Island has only just begun and he's already starting to learn more about the females here like some of being Faunus with different animal traits which is cool to him, and even getting to meet Neon by her crashing into him. Next up Jaune will get to see Summer's workshop up close and will explore the forest guided by the girls, let's hope Jaune doesn't get too distracted by something and end up getting lost.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nature Walk Through the Emerald Forest**

Jaune is still being pulled by Ruby with the others following them from behind as they make their way to the workshop.

"Here we are!" Ruby cheered as she points at the shop.

They stop at the shop as Ruby finally let's go of Jaune's arm and he stares at its big but not too big with the sign that says, "Rose Shop of Weapons and Tools!" which sounds pretty to Jaune.

"So, this is your mom's shop?" Jaune asked.

"Yep, this shop has been in our family for generations and I'm going to take over one day." Ruby said proudly.

"I help out in the shop some time whenever Ruby and Summer have overworked themselves." Yang mentioned.

"This shop is also famous for what the Rose family makes." Pyrrha added making Ruby blush a bit.

"Come on, let's go in!" Ruby excited as she speedy enter the shop.

Soon, everyone follows the little rose girl into the workshop and Jaune became amaze of seeing all the everyday tools like the hammers, saws and chainsaws, and he even saw some weapons hanging on the wall like swords and spears and other weapons.

"Hello, welcome to Rose Shop of Weapons and Tools." Summer welcomed everyone.

"Hey mom, we came to show Jaune all the awesome stuff we have here!" Ruby explained exciting.

"Well, I hope you don't mind coming here every now and then, maybe to help around or buy something whichever you like." Summer said.

"Thanks, I think I will after seeing all this. You seriously made all this?" Jaune asked earning giggles from the Rose mother and daughter.

"That's right, our family are good in the art of craftmanship from your normal silverware to a mighty that can split into two swords." Summer showed silverwares and the sword before showing the splitting feature.

"I take you can also fix things whenever they're broken too." Jaune guessed.

"We do that too." Summer answered.

"Speaking of fixing things, can you fix my roller skate. One of the wheels broke." Neon handed the broken roller skate to Summer.

"I think I have some spears little wheel in the back, let me go check." Summer pointed behind and turn around to check for the back.

"Hey mom, did you finished checking on our weapons?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, they're in that box. Go ahead and take them." Summer said before heading to the back room.

Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Nora went to the box opening it took out their signature weapon.

Ruby's weapon is a large metal scythe colored red and black just like her hair and outfit.

Yang put on two bracelets and they transformed into a pair of golden gauntlets as she smiles proudly.

Blake took out a pair of black swords; one looks like a short katana while the other one is a little bigger like an oversized cleaver, then Blake put the katana inside the other sword showing that it's also a sheath.

Weiss's weapon is a standard-sized for a rapier and primarily silver-gray in color, she checks it and smiles seeing her weapon is in tiptop shape.

Nora's weapon is a large metal gray hammer and she holds like she wants to smash some heads right now.

Pyrrha's weapon of choice is a javelin resembles the classic Greek non-thrown dory of hoplite fame and a Greek Dipylon-style shield with a razor-sharp edge.

"Wow, those look intense!" Jaune commented.

"Thanks, it was a little hard making them at first, but they're what we feel like when fighting." Ruby chuckled.

"Wait, you girls made those yourself?" Jaune asked shock and girls nod.

"Well, I did have some help from Weiss, and I wanted mime to be a hammer like my friend Elm, I'll introduce you to her later." Nora explained.

"All children who wish to become Remnant Warriors must design and make their own weapons that symbolist who they are, some maybe normal weapons but with stronger martials and others work in different ways." Blake explained.

"It almost sounds like your preparing yourselves for something dangerous." Jaune stated.

"That's because this island is dangerous besides the curse of never leaving as you'll soon find out once we go to the forest." Weiss said.

"But don't worry, I promise that no harm will come to you." Pyrrha promised.

"Oh, you're going into the Emerald Forest?" Summer asked as she came back from the backroom while Neon's skate now fix.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Neon smiled happily that she can skate again.

"My pleasure, now you girls are taking Jaune to the Emerald Forest?" Summer asked again.

"Yes, we're planning on showing Jaune most part of the island and maybe the other villages too." Ruby explained.

"Then you better make sure he comes back alive; we don't want our first male to be killed in there." Summer warned making Jaune nervous.

"Uh, what does she mean by that?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon." Yang said as she and Nora smirks wickedly.

"Don't worry mom, Team RWBY and Nora will protect Jaune with our life!" Ruby declared as she holds her scythe up-standing.

"Team RWBY?" Jaune confused.

"It's a team name Ruby thought of." Weiss explained as Jaune understand because of the letters in their first names put together.

"Hmm, okay, I guess you girls can go, just make sure not to get into too much trouble." Summer asked a little worry.

"Relax, it's only a nature walk. What the worst that can happen?" Ruby asked shrugs.

"Just please be safe." Summer sighed.

"Okay, we're off now." Ruby said as she and everyone leaves the shop.

"I wonder if they'll run into the Queen, maybe not but that could happen." Summer said to herself before going to the usually stuff she does in the shop.

 **(Emerald Forest)**

"Jaune Arc, welcome to the Emerald Forest." Ruby shouted as they walk through the large woods.

"It looks any other forest, but this place seems more special." Jaune commented.

"You should see the Forever forest." Blake said.

"So, you mentioned something about the other villages." Jaune said bringing up the subject.

"Glad you remember, island is divided into four villages: Vale, that's us, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo, each living different cultures and our Queen rules the whole island including the villages. She appointed four chiefs to help run the villages while she handles some other stuff that needs her attention though she visits the villages from time to time to check on everyone." Weiss explained.

"That's interesting, Your Queen sounds like a kind person. Actually, I remember Coco saying something about her wandering off for a walk." Jaune mentioned.

"Our Queen doesn't like to sit around on her throne all day, whenever she feels like it, she would go outside our palace and wander the island hoping to have some fun." Pyrrha explained that.

"Wow, I guess being a ruler isn't always easy." Jaune commented.

"But she does take her job seriously, and she wants to make sure that we were prepared to deal with the threats." Blake said.

"Threats, what threats?" Jaune confused.

'Well, you see Jaune, you have some big pest problems and I mean really BIG!" Nora said opening her arms apart.

"Uh, how big are we talking about exactly?" Jaune asked worry.

Then suddenly, something big and black jump out from behind a tree and glares at the girls and Jaune as he gasps upon seeing a giant black bear with red eyes, a white mask, and spikes on its back. The black bear roars at the group as the girls ready themselves with their weapons.

"What the FUCK is that!" Jaune panicked.

"It's an Ursa, a Grimm." Blake answered.

"Grimm?" Jaune confused more and another Ursa appeared behind the group.

"No time to explain, go hide while we deal with them." Pyrrha ordered.

"Wait, wait, you girls actually fight these things?!" Jaune asked, freaking out from all this.

"Yes, now go!" Pyrrha turned Jaune around push him into the woods to find a safe place to hide.

"I hope Jaune doesn't run off too far, I wanted to show him how we warriors fight the Grimm." Ruby sighed a little.

"You can show off your skills another time, right now we need to deal with these naughty bears." Weiss pointed her rapier at the Ursa in front.

"She's right, the sooner we end them the sooner we can check on Jaune." Blake concurred.

"Then let sent these guys to Hell!" Yang excited as she pounds her fists together.

"Nora Smash!" Nora jumped toward the Ursa in front and swing her hammer on the side of the head hard.

Ruby ran toward the stun Ursa slashing upward making it stand up for a bit to slash at the stomach and push it away as Weiss ran past her to rapid stab the Ursa before slash one leg to make it trip forward, Nora gave Ruby a boost to jump higher and she pull a trigger on the handle that made the top of the scythe fire bullets while spinning down increasing the spin and slice the head right off.

Blake and Pyrrha are distracting the other Ursa with their swords changed into guns firing bullets as the second Ursa tries to defend itself from the two-way shots, but it didn't matter as Yang charge at the second Ursa with a cocky smirk jump toward the black bear with a knuckle sandwich right on the nose sending it back a few feet and falling on its back. Blake jump changing to weapon again into a sickle and spin slash at the Ursa's stomach as it growls in pain and tries to get, but Pyrrha pierce her sword in one front paw and Blake stabbed the other. They hold the Ursa long enough for Yang to perform a powerful uppercut and literally sent the head of the Ursa flying 12 feet in the air.

"Okay, I think that's it, I don't see any other Grimm around." Ruby reported.

"Yeah, those could never hope to 'Bear' our awesomeness!" Yang punned the girls groan from the awful joke.

"Hey Jaune, did you see all that? Pretty cool, huh?" Nora called out, but no response.

"Jaune, you can come out now." Ruby called out too, again no response.

"Oh no, you don't think he's still running, do you?" Pyrrha asked worry.

"That's bad, there might be some Grimm out there if he keeps going in deeper." Weiss stated.

"Then we better find him quickly before any Grimm finds him." Ruby said as the other nods and they ran into where Jaune ran off.

 **(With Jaune)**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! What the hell is going on with this island?!" Jaune panicked as he kept running not caring about getting lost.

Jaune ran as fast as his legs can carry him until he suddenly falls down a hill sliding fast while he screams and rode off a little cliff falling down for five seconds until landed on the ground though it didn't hurt much as he thought.

"Ow, I wonder how the girls are doing?" Jaune asked, feeling bad that he left them with those bear monsters but also remembered them mentioning about fighting them before.

But his thoughts were interrupted when notice something odd about the ground, it didn't feel hard liker rocks but much softer and light.

"What the…?" Jaune confused until he felt something moving and it turns out, Jaune didn't landed on the ground but a giant black bird with a skull mask and red eyes like the black bears.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?!" Jaune shouted and the giant black bird screech in rage. Jaune quickly got off and ran away.

The black bird flew into the air and follow Jaune to follow him inside its beak a few times though Jaune manage to dodge each attempt though they were close calls and he's not sure how long he can keep this up. Jaune kept running as the giant black bird is still chasing him, sadly for the blonde boy the running stops when he trips over a rock and fell face first to the ground.

The giant black bird lands right on top of him as Jaune tries to crawl away even though he knew that this is the end for him as his back hit a tree and the bird is very close to him, Jaune fear that he's about to die right now and started having flashbacks of his whole life up to today. The bird leans its head back and thrust itself to eat Jaune as he prepare himself for death, after a few seconds nothing happened and he look up to see the black bird stop in midway like its frozen then the black bird started moving its body weird before getting squeeze like something was crushing until it died and the body puff into black smoke.

"Great, now what?" Jaune asked, having enough weird things happening to him today.

"I hope you're not hurt." A woman said walking to Jaune from the left.

Jaune look at the woman shock to find her appearance very different than a normal human and definitely not a Faunus either.

The woman has deathly pallor, with jet black sclerae in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises that shine brighter when she is agitated. White hair tied in a larger bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-colored ornaments. She also has dark purple veins that line her face and arms, and a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a Lvery long, short-sleeved black robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground, complete with a long shawl emblazoned with three interconnected, maroon-colored vertical elliptic sigils resembling a trio of overseeing eyes above a series of maroon-colored diamond emblems. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. Breasts sizes: L-cup.

"(Whoa, she's scary and beautiful at the same!)" Jaune thought as he stares at the stranger.

"You've only been on this island for a day and you already encounter the Grimm, you should be more careful." The white woman advised as she offer her hand to help him up.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that." Jaune said accepting the hand and got up.

"Don't worry, I can sense Ruby and the others are coming here to find you right now." The white woman informed.

"They are, wait, you know Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Of course, it's my job as Queen of Remnant Island to know all the names of my subject or at least most of them." The white man said.

"Must be hard to remember all those… name… you're the Queen?" Jaune gasped.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Jaune Arc, first man to set foot on Remnant Island in 400 years. My name is Salem." Salem introduced herself.

"JAUNE!" The two turn to see Ruby, Pyrrha, and the others running toward Jaune, but stop themselves when they see Salem with him.

"Queen Salem, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Just out on my usually walk until saw Jaune almost about to be eaten by a Nevermore, I saved from that fate." Salem answered.

"(Wait, whatever happened to that bird was her doing. How?)" Jaune thought.

There is something more to this island than he thought and now that he met the Queen of Remnant Island herself, he may get some answers.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Yep, there are Grimm on the island and the warriors of the island fight them to protect their four villages which she explained about them almost like the Four Kingdoms like in the RWBY show, and there are other things that Jaune will soon learn in the next chapter from Queen Salem herself as she took an interest to him.**

 **A little spoiler: Salem is not the bad in the story though she has a dark secret that Jaune and others will learn later in the story.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lunchtime with the Island Black Queen**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't we're going to have lunch with Queen Salem herself!" Ruby excited hoping around her friends and Jaune as they are walking through a long path to Salem's castle.

"Will you please calm down; we have to be on our best behavior when we arrive at her castle." Weiss scolded.

"You need to chill, Ice Queen, everyone knows Queen Salem doesn't mind most things that wouldn't get under her skin, she's more humble than your mom drinking most of the day." Yang pointed out.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong, but I'm also saying this because we'll also be seeing her Second-Command there too." Weiss reminded.

"Yeah, we should definitely be careful around her, mostly you." Blake said to Jaune.

"Is she like a strict person?" Jaune asked nervous.

"That, and she also has this scary look that would make you feel all frozen and stuff." Nora added.

Now Jaune is already feeling frozen in fear from just hearing that it reminds him of his mom and two of his older sisters having scary looks whenever they get angry, he didn't think it was impossible to find another with the same kind of scary look like them though he hopes it won't be as bad as back home.

"Don't worry, Jaune, we know you're a good person and I'm sure she'll know it too." Pyrrha comforted Jaune placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so." Jaune said a little scared, then he starts to calm down with a question on his mind.

"Come to think of it, I was wondering how Salem destroyed that giant black bird and if she has anything to do with Yang's mom having the ability to turn into a bird?" Jaune wondered.

"Hmm, I was wondering when you would ask that." Yang grinned. "Don't worry, you'll learn about that soon enough."

They walk for another minute until they reach a large building that resembles like a shopping mall that is five stories high with four towers facing different directions from the North to the South, and the front gate is a grand design black color with white roses wrap from the top to bottom. Jaune has visited a castle or two when he and his family went on a vacation trip to another country going sightseeing like the castles and they were fun to learn and imagine themselves like they're a royal family.

"Wow, this is a little more than I was expecting." Jaune commented.

"Thank you, though I think it's too big for my taste, but it still feels like home none the less." Salem said as she walks to her visitors and the gate opens.

"I hope we're not late, your highness." Weiss said bowing.

"No, you guys are just a little earlier." Salem chuckled.

"Mother, is that the male I heard so much about?" A young woman asked walking next to Salem.

"Indeed, Jaune, this is my daughter, Cinder Fall the Princess of Remnant Island." Salem introduced her daughter to the young blonde boy.

Cinder is a fair-skinned woman with ashen-black hair that covers her left eye, bright amber eyes. She wears a left eyepatch that has straps that run both above and below her right eye. She sports a black tank top and shorts that are mostly covered with a black cloak worn over her left arm, all of them having gold trimmings. Her blue feather accessory is over the right side of her chest. She also has a black and gold band over white bandages, a black band on her right wrist, a glove over her left arm, black knee-high laced heeled boots and she also retains her two earrings from her previous attire. She appears to have put blush on her cheeks Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"It's an honor to meet you, I did not think a male would actually wash up on the shore of this island though now you can't go back to the outside world." Cinder said, feeling sad for Jaune.

"It's not that bad, I'm getting use to the island like almost getting eaten yesterday." Jaune joked a little. Plus, he is determine to find a way to break the island's curse to not just get himself free, but also for everyone so they can see the outside world for themselves.

"Then it's a good thing mother was out on her usual walking even though she's been avoiding most of her royal duties." Cinder glared at Salem who looks away with a small whistling sound.

"Hehe, she was really likes to think of herself as a free spirit, doesn't she?" Jaune asked chuckles.

"You have no idea." Cinder sighed.

"Anyway, let's all go inside for lunch. The chief should have our food ready by now." Cinder gestured everyone to come inside and they follow her and Salem.

Inside the castle is a little grand with some cool and fancy stuff around like big pictures on the walls, chandeliers on the ceiling and some of the color themes are red and black which is a nice touch.

"Wow, the inside actually looks a bit normal than fancy." Jaune complimented looking around even seeing some statues as well.

"Thank you, I try to think hard on filling in some of the open spaces here. It's quite the bothersome when there are still open spaces somewhere and you don't have any idea of what to do with it." Salem explained.

"Everyone been through similar things like that, Queeny." Yang stated.

"You know, I was actually worry about being invited to have lunch with the ruler of the island, but I can why you see don't let it bother you much seeing how nice Salem is." Jaune whispered to Ruby as she nods.

Ruby then smirks moving herself back a little looking down at Jaune's lower behind and latch her hand grabbing one butt cheek causing Jaune jump in shock as he gasps.

"Ruby, why did you grab my butt like that?" Jaune asked while guarding his butt with his hand and Ruby giggles.

"Huh, but I didn't?" Ruby defended from the other side of his view.

Jaune became confuse as he looks from right to left, back and forth shocking realizing that there are two Ruby's in front of him.

"You have a twin sister?!" Jaune gasped.

"I do?!" Ruby gasped too.

"You don't know?!" Jaune confused even more.

"Neo, stopping messing with our guest." Cinder laughed a little.

The Ruby who grabbed Jaune's butt nodded and twirls around with the cape changing into a new appearance in an instant revealing her true self as the girl Cinder called Neo.

Neo's hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Her eye colors are heterochromia iridum: the right eye being pink, and the left eye being brown, she also has green eyeshadows too. She wears a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band, a brown jacket that ends just below her shoulders and above her chest and has pink trimmings on top and is pink on the inside, two brown belt shoulder straps, a gray scarf similar to Roman's, and a vest, gloves, a belt, pants and heeled shoes of a matching white color. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"I kinda expected seeing "Neo the Thousand Pretty Face" here." Blake said.

"Her full name is Neopolitan, but we call her Neo for short." Cinder explained the nickname.

"Okay, huh, nice to meet you, Neo." Jaune greeted nervously extending his hand to her.

Neo took the hand shaking it a bit and wink at Jaune, taking out her hand-size device showing words on it.

" _Nice to meet you, hope we get along very well."_ Neo smirked and walk a little ahead of everybody.

"Uh, she doesn't much, does she?" Jaune asked.

"Neo is actually mute, born that way, but we can still understand her even without that tapping device on her." Salem explained.

Everyone soon made their way through the end of the hallway and arrive at the dining room showing a long dark-purple crystal table about ten feet long and five candles apart from each other, big windows on both sides of the room and chairs around the table enough for at least twenty people.

"You're five seconds later." A woman said, tapping her watch.

"Are we? I think time is moving a bit faster today." Salem joked.

"Queen Salem, you must remember that as ruler of Remnant Island you must take your duties seriously and lead everyone with a good example otherwise some will take advantage of your wandering nature of freedom and could lead to our downfall one day." The woman scolded.

"So, is this the strict woman you warned me about?" Jaune asked.

"Yep, this is Glynda Goodwitch, the Royal Advisor and Second-in-Command of the island." Weiss introduced.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"It would seem you're the first man of the island I've been hearing about." Glynda glanced at Jaune making him nervous like he's sweating bullets.

"H-Hello, my name is Jaune Arc and I hope we can get along peaceful!" Jaune greeted with a little panicking voice and bow a little.

Glynda just stare at Jaune for about ten seconds before speaking.

"It would seem you have some manners, that's good to know because I heard that men can be brutes more than we women and I would've thrown you into the black pit without a second thought." Glynda said causing Jaune to go pale.

"She's kidding, she won't do that… but just be sure to stay on her good side from now on." Salem advised and Jaune gulps.

"Come now, it's time for lunch." Glynda clapped her hands signaling everyone to take their seats as Jaune sit next to Salem on one side with Cinder on the other.

Then the chief women come out of the kitchen bringing the silver trays of food to be black inked pasta with green sauce and medium cooked steak.

Jaune took his first bite of the dish and his expression became amazes of the food.

"Wow, this is really good!" Jaune complimented.

"Thank you, I wanted the chiefs to try something new and this is what came into my mind." Salem mentioned.

"Wait, you made this dish yourself?" Jaune shocked.

"That just how my mother is, she always come up some new ideas to help better the island whether making new tools or new way of cooking, it's one of the reason why she always like to get out of the castle and walking around the island to find those inspirations." Cinder explained.

"Salem is the kind of woman who doesn't sit around on her throne all day, she rather goes see firsthand if there's a problem she can help with." Ruby added.

"Not to mention she's also a powerful badass fighter that no one would match her strength and power on the battlefield!" Yang smirked and Salem laughs softly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but do you have some superpower of something?" Jaune asked curious.

"Yes, I have a talented gift with magic." Salem said showing her magic power of red-black aura emitting around her hand.

"I am able to do many things with my magic like flying, controlling the elements, lifting things like mind power, I even have super strength and speed as well." Salem explained.

"Guessing giving others their own abilities is another one of your magical powers, like with Raven being able to turn into a bird." Jaune pieced all together.

"My, you're quite the smart one." Salem complimented.

"I wouldn't say I'm smart, I'm just calling it as I see it." Jaune stated.

"And modest too." Cinder giggled and Neo as well.

"Queen Salem is by far the coolest and caring ruler Remnant Island has ever have after she took the throne from her predecessor, old ruler of the island!" Nora cheered with some food still in her mouth.

"Nora Valkyrie! What have I told you about eating with your mouth full!" Glynda glared.

"S-Sorry, Madam Goodwitch." Nora scared after she quickly swallowed the pasta and a piece of steak.

"(Wow, this feels like having dinner with my family back home.)" Jaune thought, looking around seeing everyone enjoying themselves with each other and the food.

But his sadness soon take over when remembering his family and worry of how sad they must be feeling knowing he's been missing since he got thrown off the ship by that storm, hoping they're doing okay back home though are probably trying to search for him right now even though it may be possible since this island isn't on any map of the world and he may never be reunited with them. Knowing his seven sisters and mom, they're probably crying and growing furious that the search parties aren't doing anything in their power to find him, and his dad is trying to calm everyone down so that they don't do anything crazy.

"Don't worry, Jaune, I'm sure your family are thinking about you right now." Salem comforted with a hand on top of his, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts.

"How'd you know that?" Jaune asked surprise that she knew what she was thinking.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to see what your eyes are telling. As the old saying goes, the eyes are like the open windows to the human souls." Salem bragged.

"Right, I know they're doing alright." Jaune chuckled, feeling a bit better.

"So, can you give anyone magic powers?" Jaune asked.

"As Queen, I can only use my magic on select few to give them powers like with Raven. Glynda and Cinder are also one of them." Salem gestured to her daughter and advisor.

"I can do fire magic." Cinder said bursting a small flame on her hand.

"And I can move things with my mind." Glynda pointed her riding crop at Jaune, making him float in the air much to his shock before being put back down.

"Wow, I guess your magic gave you white skin. That's pretty cool!" Jaune commented, but notice Salem went silent like she was stab in the heart by a dagger confusing while the girls are shock and gasp.

"You fool, how dare you speak about Queen Salem's body like that!" Glynda snapped.

"Wait, what did I do!" Jaune confused scare.

"It's okay, Glynda, Jaune doesn't know so we can't blame him for simply complimenting my appearance." Salem pointed out, stopping Glynda from hurting Jaune.

"Jaune, there are things you will no doubt learn about the island including why I look like this. While I can't tell about it, I will say that I went through a "big" change after I ascended to the throne." Salem said.

"Okay, I can respect that. The things an Arc never does is making others cry and forcing them to tell their secrets." Jaune said proudly.

"I'm glad to see that." Salem nodded.

"(Maybe, just maybe… he is the one who can free this island.)" Salem thought hoped.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune and everyone got to enjoy to a nice lunch with Salem and the chance for the blonde Arc boy to meet Cinder, the Princess of Remnant and Glynda, the Royal Advisor though she's a bit on the rough side to Jaune, but I'm sure she'll grow fond of him soon. As for Neo's role in the kingdom, you'll find that out soon while there are other things Jaune will soon discover like Salem's Grimm appearance.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
